The field of invention is deices relating to melting of snow and ice in the wheel wells of motor vehicles.
In parts of the U.S. where temperatures are below freezing for long periods of time, ice and snow build up in the wheel wells of automobiles and other motor vehicles. This is undesirable for both safety and vehicle maintenance reasons. Snow can get into the tire treads, thus lessening traction with the road. Clumps of ice can break off suddenly, falling into the road and becoming a hazard to motorists who run over them. The wheel well area rusts faster than other parts of the car due to the moisture and road salt in the ice and snow. Most people try to correct this problem by attempting to kick lose the ice chunks which hand from the wheel well areas. This method usually only succeeds in damaging the person's boots and occasionally causing foot injuries.
The only known prior art device for melting ice and snow in vehicle wheels wells is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,686 to Lavicska. Lavicska's device uses an electrical radiant heating grid mounted onto a shield which is inserted into the wheel well.